


Math Problems

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mathematics, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge and Matt decide to do some simple math problems in space to keep their minds sharp, much to both the horror and amusement of Lance and Hunk. Things don't exactly go as planned...Oneshot/drabble





	Math Problems

Pidge had decided to do some basic math with their brother to make sure their skills stayed sharp all the way out here in space. Hunk and Lance looked on in a ‘why the quiznak would you wanna do math you don’t have to’ way. But it was like a game to the siblings.

“Okay Matt,” Pidge said, sitting across from him. “So you have twelve apples and your girlfriend asks for six—“

“Dude, you’re doing like second grade math?”

“Shut up, Lance.” Pidge continued. “What do you have?”

Matt was quiet for a moment. He looked like he was actually tearing up.

“…a girlfriend,” he said.

Lance burst out laughing and next to him Hunk, for the record, tried to cover his smile. Pidge just rolled their eyes.

It wasn’t like Matt took it back either.


End file.
